Stupid Games
by zerohero4376
Summary: Re-write of 'Prom'. Modern AU. A stupid game lead to a small bit of heaven. Will Enjolras and Eponine let the heaven extend to the rest of their lives? What will happen as the Les Amis battle through High School and all that entails?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _****Hey guys! So reading my old story Prom, I thought I could write it better. So here it is. This is just the prologue, and I'm working on the first chapter. But I'll only continue if I get the sense people like it. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Prologue_

Enjolras sat in the crowded cafeteria at Lamarque High School, his friends sitting around him enjoying lunch. The current conversation amongst his friends, known by the majority of the school at the Les Amis, was the junior prom in a couple weeks. Frankly, Enjolras was more concerned with schoolwork and his upcoming rally about poverty rates in the city.

"Enjy, let us play a game", Grantaire called to the distracted blonde.

"Yes, I know of the perfect game!", Coufeyrac yelled, calling the attention of all Les Amis at the table, which was almost everyone except Marius.

"And pray tell, what is this game?", Grantaire said, a coy grin spreading across his face.

"Zapp. I learnt it from an American girl this summer while she was touring." Coufeyrac was known for his playboy lifestyle. He was commonly stating cultural facts from other countries that the girls he had bedded told him of.

"And how does on play Zapp?", Combeferre, always the curious one, asked.

"Well, we write a name of a girl on Enjolras' hand. And if he peaks before an allotted time, then he has to ask the girl out", Coufeyrac explained.

"He should have to ask her to prom!"

"Yes, and I have the perfect girl!" Grantaire snatched Enjolras' hand and pulled the sharpie from behind his ears (the boy had a talent for dealing with a sharpie which created the most beautiful masterpieces). Enjolras felt the felt tip on his palm, but couldn't make out what it said.

"Now you must wait till the end of the day to look and if you peek, you have ask the person on your hand to junior prom. NO EXCEPTIONS."

"Fine", Enjolras muttered as he stood up and grabbed his bag. The bell rung and Enjolras made his way to class, leaving his friends to their ways. On the way to his history class, however, he ran into a body. He heard the person falling to the floor and Enjolras' books flew out of his hands.

"I'm so sorry", he said, bending down to pick up his books. Looking up, he realized that the person he ran into was Eponine, a friends of Marius'. Looking at her now, she was somewhat pretty, except for the angered look she had on her face.

Enjolras watched as she quickly gathered her thing and got back up, ignoring him completely. Eponine then proceeded down to what Enjolras recalled was the art wing of the school without glancing in his direction. With a shake of his head, he made his way to class.

The anticipation was killing him. Enjolras had an hour until he could look at his hand, and yet Enjolras _had _to look. Enjolras never dealt with curiosity well and the suspense was killing him. Surely one peak wouldn't hurt anyone.

Distracted by the name on his palm, Enjolras didn't notice Coufeyrac and Jehan walk up behind him. His palm was still open and he was staring blankly at his palm.

"So, Chief, who are you asking to prom?", Coufeyrac asked with a sly smile on his face. Enjolras visibly jumped in fright.

**"****Oh, um, Eponine."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Eponine awoke to screaming and yelling from her living room. Quickly, she got up and dressed in skinny jeans and an old black t-shirt that she stole from her friend Montparnasse. Ramming a beanie onto her brunette hair, Eponine carefully made her way to her brother's room. Azelma, her fourteen year old sister, roomed with her and was attempting to select what she would wear to school. Gavroche, her 12 year old brother, was still sleeping. Eponine quickly woke him up. After all the Thenardier siblings went down to the kitchen quietly and out the back door, avoiding their parents.

Eponine sighed in relief as they walked toward a cafe down the block, and with a little money Eponine had earned, she bought her siblings food. Kindly, the shop owner lowered the price so she could eat as well. Afterwards, the siblings made their way to the bus stop, and made their way to school.

On their bus, however, was a majority of the football team. Eponine had to roll her eyes at their loud and cocky behavior. She knew they would never last a day with actual hardships. She smiled as her friend Marius boarded the bus. He was on the football team, but he wasn't as bad as the other guys. In fact, he had been a real friend to her for a couple years now. He was the only one who she ever hung out with her, which it might appeared that she trailed him. But she didn't. He was just her only friend.

Finally, the bus arrived at the school and Eponine bid her siblings goodbye. She then made her way towards homeroom. Luckily, Marius was in her homeroom. It was rare for Eponine not to see Marius without some blonde bimbo that he was "absolutely in love with". But that was just who Marius was, he loved everyone and was kind to all. Sometimes he confused that type of love with romantic love and got into a mess (which Eponine helped him out of).

"Hey Eppy!", Marius greeted her with a smile. She grinned and took the empty seat next to him.

"Hello Marius."

"How are you?"

"Not bad. And you monsieur?" Eponine ask mockingly. Marius hated it when she addressed him so formal. It had been their little joke since junior high.

"Actually, Ponine, I think I'm in love", Marius exclaimed with dazed eyes. He smiled forlornly as he grasped her hand. Eponine just rolled her eyes and used her free hand to open her bag and ensure she had what was needed for her classes today.

"With whom?"

"This blonde beauty. I just saw her in passing this morning. I think her name is Colette."

"You mean Cosette?" When Eponine was younger, her parents fostered a girl her age. Eponine's parents were awful to her, yet Eponine formed a sister-like relationship with her. A year later, Cosette was taken from the Thenadier home, just prior to the family's hotel business collapsing. Just yesterday, Cosette, this beautiful blonde lark, walked into Eponine's english class. Eponine recognized the girl instantly and offered to help her around the first day. It had been just a day, but the girls were already close.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Cosette just started yesterday. She is in my English class."

"Oh Ponine, would you give her this note for me?", Marius asked, revealing an envelope.

"Of course."

On the other side on Marius, a dark haired boy sat down. Eponine recognized him as Grantaire from Marius' football team.

"Hello all", he said as he sat down. Eponine nodded in his direct before taking out her sketch book and favorite pencil. She was a fantastic artist, and was at the school on an artistic scholarship, while Azelma had managed to earn an academic one. Eponine had found enough money to send Gavroche to the school, but he was working on some type of scholarship to lessen the load on his older sister, though he always thought she was more of his mother than older sister. Eponine had taken on the mother figure for all her siblings at a young age. Sadly, her parent sold her two youngest brothers to pay off a debt. Eponine hadn't seen the boys in three years now.

Her pencil started moving after she put her earbuds in and Eponine was lost in her own world. After what felt like hours, she felt Marius tap her shoulder. The period was over. Now it was time for her first art class.

Quickly she collected her belongings and rushed down the hall. She wasn't paying attention, and so it wasn't a surprise that she collided with someone.

"Eponine, hey." Looking up, Eponine recognized the person she ran into. Enjolras? Yes, that sounds right. He was one of Marius' friends, the leader of the 'Les Amis'.

"Hi."

"So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to junior prom with me?", Enjolras asked.

"What?" Eponine was confused and trying to hid behind her hair. Was Enjolras, a guy who has never said a word to her before, was asking her to junior prom even though she was a sophomore.

"Would you go to junior prom with me?", Enjolras repeated.

"Um...no." Eponine turned on her heel and quickly hurried to her next class. She could hear Enjolras following her, but she didn't care.

"Oh come on 'Ponine!", Enjolras called after her, attracting the attention of several of students still in the hallway.

"Stop following me!"

"Eponine!"

Eponine stopped quickly and whipped around with anger in her eyes.

"No. You've never recognized my existence before, why now?"

"Well…"

"Great, thanks. I have a class to get to."


End file.
